Padres Primerizos
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Tal vez sea que me emociono un poco la idea de ser padre, o tal vez la pena que sentía por Yoh, pues su esposa e hijo lo golpeaban costante mente. Pero nunca paso mi mente ¿Como diablos se es un buen padre?- Drablles-RenXJeanne-Reto
1. Protocolo

**Bueno, con este fic me inicio en la categoría de Shaman King *-* y con mi pareja favorita :3 JeanneXRen 3 **

**Como es mi primera vez, lo are en Drabbles .Solo serán 5 capitulos, espero les guste.**

**Este fic es un reto del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos xDDDDD" , espero les gusta :) **

**Bueno lo escribiré un capitulo por Ren y uno por Jeanne. Este será un protocolo **

**Iniciamos con Ren.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shaman king © ****Hiroyuki Takei****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padres primerizos.**

**Protocoló:**

-¿Ya han pensado el nombre?- Pregunto mi hermana, nos venía a visitar a Europa.

Hace unos años había venido aquí, Europa, por negocios como heredero de la familia Tao mi deber era hacer a mi familia crecer, durante ese tiempo me encontré con ella

_-Ren Tao, no pensaba verte por aquí – Me encontraba en una obra de bien social, una colecta para niños pobres. El que me hablaba era Marco, el antiguo líder de los Soldados X._

_-Marco, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunte, en el pasado me caía de lo peor, pero dejando el torneo Shaman en el pasado era un tipo._

_-Marco… ¿Con quién conversas?_

_-Doncella, me encontré con una oveja perdida - ¿Oveja perdida?_

_-No me digas así- Por instante quede noqueado. ¿Madurar? lo estás haciendo demasiado bien, Su cabello plateado llegaba hasta su cintura, llevaba un vestido clásico. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes…._

_-Sr. Tao está muy sonrojado- Mierda, ¿Buen tipo? retiro lo dicho –Doncella, siempre robando corazones._

_-N-o es lo que parece ¡Qué demonios estás pensando! ¡No es lo que crees!_

_Después de quedar como idiota, Jeanne se sonrojo._

_-Me alegra verte de nuevo Ren Tao- Sonrió, me quede completamente embobado- Seguro a Shamash también._

_¿Desde cuándo la doncella hacia bromas como esa? Esta tonta_

_-Jajaja, el primer beso de Shamash fuiste tú, Ren Tao- Marco se burló. _

_-Hijo de…_

_-¡Ahora el discurso del Sr. Ren Tao!- El presentador del evento me llamaba._

-Le pondremos Men – Mi bella esposa sonrió, mientras conversaba con mi hermana.

Luego de casarnos, tuvimos tanta planificación familiar que Jeanne salió embarazada al año, al menos no fue como Yoh que embarazo a Anna a los 16, siento mucha pena por él.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Jun , Jeanne sentía dolor , bajo la silla había un extraño liquido.

-¿No pudiste aguantar?- Pregunte, era asqueroso. Era la primera vez que Jeanne me avergonzaba así…. ¿Cómo podía orinarse?

En ese momento Marco entro al escuchar el grito de su doncella. Me fulmino con su mirada.

-No seas idiota Tao, se le rompió la fuente.

-¿L-a fuente?- Tanto yo como mi hermana, no teníamos ni idea que era la fuente. ¿El tipo de letra? Tal vez…

-¡M-en!- Comenzaba a angustiarme, Jeanne parecía sufrir mucho.

-¿Q-ue pasa con Men?

-Y-a viene….

-Serás estúpido Tao- Grito Marco haciendo su posesión de objetos.

Metió a Jeanne en el auto, mi hermana y yo entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital. Estaba nervioso, apunto de ser padre, mi esposa parecía sufrir mucho entonces me di cuenta de algo….

No tengo ni idea de cómo ser padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este solo es el protocolo, a partir de aquí serán 5 capitulos :3**

**Espero les guste y dejen un Review**

**Izumi-kun**


	2. Chapter 1: La alegría del¿Parto?

**Aquí el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado :) por cierto acabo de notar que la mayoría de lectores ya han tenido experiencias D: yo no u.u me base en mi hermano con su hija y cosas que lei en la red.**

**Bueno ahora el capítulo.**

**Este fic es un reto del foro "Yo te reto , tú me retas , nosotros nos retamos xDDDDD"**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shaman king © ****Hiroyuki Takei****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padres primerizos.**

**Capítulo 1: La alegría del…¿Parto? **

Estábamos de camino al hospital, sentía una fuerte punsada en el vientre. Me daba miedo que algo le pasara a mi bebe. Marco conducia a toda velocidad mientras que Ren y Jun trataban de ayudarme, aunque….

-¿Jeanne te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba mi esposo con clara preocupación – T-odo va estar bien… no te vas a morir

¿Morir?

-¡Tao ayudas más callado!- Grito Marco desde el asiento del conductor.

-Perdónalo Maiden- Dijo la mayor de los Tao- La verdad es que ni yo, ni Ren sabemos nada sobre bebes.

Ren estaba sonrojado por lo dicho por su hermana, se veía algo tierno tan preocupado. Aún recuerdo su reacción cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

_-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto._

_Yo acaba de ir al baño, sentía demasiadas nausas y termine vomitando. Nos encontrábamos en un evento de caridad organizado por nosotros para los niños pobres durante las fiestas navideñas._

_-S-i solo tuve nauseas…_

_-¿Maiden usted no estará…?-Marco tenía una cara de horror de imaginarlo.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero….¿A tenido algún retraso?_

_-¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA! – Grito Ren furioso- ¡PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO QUIERES MORIR O QUE!_

_-A d-ecir… verdad…._

_Aquel día terminamos en un hospital los tres esperando los resultados de los exámenes, Ren estaba muy nervioso apenas llevábamos seis meses de casados._

_-Sra. Tao- Llamo el doctor, inmediatamente Ren y yo nos paramos. – Felicidades…_

_Ren en ese momento se desmayó._

Entramos al hospital, yo en una silla de ruedas, inmediatamente entre a quirófano con los doctores…

Siempre quise presenciar el acto de vida, ver nacer un nuevo ser. Lo más hermoso de Dios era la vida y hoy por fin tendría la alegría de ser madre, Ren entro después de mí , también estaba con ropa de enfermería, ambos estábamos nervios

¿Qué se sentiría dar a luz? De seguro sería lo más lindo para una madre….

-¡Ah!- Sentí un terrible dolor, ¿Esto es lo más lindo para una padre?

-Ya, está viniendo – Hablo el doctor.- ¡Respire pausadamente!

Trate de controlar mi respiración pero el dolor era horrible, ni siquiera en la cámara de torturas había sentido tanto dolor.

-¡Puje ya puedo ver tu cabeza!

-¡AH!

-Jeanne, tranquila estoy aquí- Ren tomo mi mano mientras comenzaba a pujar…

¿Quién dijo que el parto era algo hermoso? Era sumamente doloroso…

-¡Ah!

-Está saliendo – Dijo el doctor – Un poco más….

-Jeanne ya pue…..

-¿R-en?- Mi esposo se desplomaba ante mis ojos.

-¡Doctor, el Sr. Tao se desmayó! – Grito una enfermera

-¡Puje!- Dijo nuevamente el doctor- Parase que el Sr. Tao no está acostumbrado a la sangre.

Me sentía agotada, todas mis fuerza se fueron pero pude ver a mi hijo , era idéntico a Ren , pero tenía mis ojos? Busque a mi esposo y lo vi siendo atendido.

¿Ren no venía de una familia de asesinos? Pensé que estaría más acostumbrado a la sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Kahia-chan :Yo si rompi mi fuente lml , espero te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

**RedGlossyLips : ¿Eres madre? Felicidades , bueno yo soy un niño de apenas 18 años D: pero me baso en la experiencia de mi hermano cuando cuido a su enana de 6 meses e.e .Que gusto que te haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

** .madness : Jajaja, gracias por el reto es mi pareja favorita después de todo n.n que gusto que te haya gustado, gracias por leerlo.**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao : Jajaja, bueno yo ya soy mayor de edad pero no tengo ni idea sobre bebes D: pero bueno como ya dije tengo una sobrina de 6 meses que me saca de quicio aveces :P me alegra que te guste , gracias por leer.**

**Liz Asakura: Gracias por leerlo.**

**Mar : Pobre es su primera experiencia .Gracias por leer.**

**Angelikila: Gracias por leerlo, nos vemos en el foro **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado la lectura, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Izumi lml**


	3. Chapter 2 : ¿Pedir consejos?

**Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo lml , les seré muy sincero no tenía ni idea como hacer el capítulo, como dije aun soy un nene de 18 años. Ni novia tengo u.u Pero bueno estoy escribiendo de la primera experiencia de paternidad :v**

**Les invito a leer un Oneshot que hice ayer sobre TamaoXHao, también fue un reto del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos xDDDDD"**

**Bueno que tengan una buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shaman king © ****Hiroyuki Takei****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padres primerizos.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Pedir consejos?**

-Jajaja- Su risa comenzaba a irritarme –No lo puedo creer, jajaja

-Podrías callarte hermana – Dije queriéndola asesinar.

Durante el parto, estaba con Jeanne en la sala de operaciones. Pensé que sería realmente sencillo apoyarla, pero al verla de esa manera sentía nauseas…No esperaba que ver nacer a un niño diera tanto… miedo.

-Jajaja- Rio nuevamente.

-¡Que te calles!- Explote

-¡Por favor Sr. Tao guarde silencio!- Me llamo la atención una enfermera- ¡Esto es un hospital!

Trate de controlarme y me senté nuevamente al lado de mi hermana y Marco en la sala de espera, Jeanne ya estaba en una habitación, dentro de poco podrías entrar a verla. Por fin después de 9 largos meses. ¿Qué se sentirá ser padre? ¿Sera complicado? No tenía la más mínima idea sobre ese tema, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Preguntarle a mi padre? Para empezar ni siquiera sabían que me case y que iba a ser padre. La única que lo sabía era Jun y solo porque decidió visitarme y encontró a Jeanne ya con una barriga de 5 meses.

-Jun – La llame - ¿Sabes cómo cuidar un bebe? – Pregunte, ella era mi hermana mayor. Al menos debería saber un poco más del tema.

-Hermanito, creo que has olvidado un pequeño detalle- Dijo curiosa, luego rio – Mi novio es un zombie , no puedo tener hijos.

¿Por qué no podía tener una familia normal? Estaba seguro que si le decía algo a mi padre trataría de hacerlo pasar lo mismo que yo pase, esa una de las principales razones porque nadie de mi familia sabía nada, ni siquiera mis amigos.

-Sr. Tao – Hablo el doctor- Ya puede pasar.

Inmediatamente entre a la habitación de Jeanne con Jun y Marco detrás de mí. Ella estaba sentada en la cama dándole de lactar, nos acercamos y lo vimos…

-Es idéntico a ti – Comento Jeanne sonriendo – Ojala no tenga tu carácter. Tengo suficiente con un gruñón en casa.

- Tiene sus ojos, Maiden- Jeanne- Dijo Marco emocionado, mi esposa era la única que no me sacaba de quicio.

-Es idéntico a Ren, cuando era bebe – Dijo Jun emocionada al verlo.- ¿Cómo se llamara?- Pregunto.

-Men, Men Tao – Respondió Jeanne, mientras me entregaba al bebe.- Ojala no tenga tu carácter Ren…

Suspire mientras cargaba a mi hijo, ¿Tengo tan mal carácter?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Días después…

-¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

-Jeanne le has dado la leche – Pregunte irritado.

-Si, pero parece que no quiere dormir –Respondió angustiada -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

-¿El pañal?

-Lo acabo de cambiar – Respondió- Ren , debería llamar a tus padres.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunte, no lo iba hacer.- ¿Perdí consejos? Ellos no saben nada de bebes.

-Ellos han tenido dos hijos, deben saber algo de bebes- Respondí mientras mecía a Men- ¡Hazlo!

Quería negarme, pero si había algo a lo que le temía, era a ella molesta. Tome mi teléfono al instante, mientras ella continuaba tratando de calmarlo.

-Residencia Tao.

-¿Madre? Soy Ren – Respondí.

-¿Ren? Cariño ¿Cómo te va? ¿Que necesitas? ¿Cómo esta Jun?

-B-ien…-¿Cómo le digo "eres abuela"?- M-adre veras…

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-¿Qué hacías cuando lloraba mucho de bebe?- Pregunte.

-Normalmente, En posesionaba a un espíritu en tu cuerpo y le ordenaba que se calle- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿¡Qué clase de padres tengo!? -¿A qué viene tu pregunta cariño?

-Pues…..eres abuela…..

-¿Perdón?

-Eres abuela….

-¿Abuela? No me digas que Jun y Pyron.

-¡No! ¡Tengo un hijo y no sé cómo callarlo!- Grite.

Mi madre no respondió, solo pude escuchar a lo lejos un "Querido nos vamos a Europa", esto sería malo.

-¡Bason!- Llame- Jeanne, trae a Men

-¿Si señorito?

-¿Qué vas hacer Ren?- Dijo viendo a Bason volverse una esfera- ¡No pensaras posesionar a mi hijo con tu espíritu malvado!

-¿Malvado?- Pregunte incrédulo.- ¡Bason no es malo! ¡Aparte le ordenare que se duerma apenas este en su cuerpo!

-Entonces, mejor que sea Shamash- Apareció su espíritu acompañante al lado.

-No vas posesionar a mi hijo con ese dios…

-Tranquilo no le diré que te bese- Respondió sonriendo – Supéralo Ren.

-¡Como dijiste!- Grite –No le tengo miedo a tu espíritu.

Cásate con la doncella de hierro decía…. Será muy tierna y nunca le molestara con su espíritu decían….

¿Qué era peor que Men siguiera llorando, que mis padres vengan o que mi esposa pensaba que le temo a su espiritu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Espero les guste lml me salió más largo de lo normal, en fin espero se hayan divertido leyendo, yo me reí mientras escribía xd**

**RedGlossyLips : Jaja, escuche que para los varones el parte es algo un poco "Traumante" pobre Ren ¿Qué tal? Espero no cometer error esta vez, aunque creo que se pasaron algunos, espero te guste .Gracias por leer.**

**Poketat : ¿Enserio? A mi me da miedo el tema, será por lo que aun soy joven, jaja. Espero te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

**Ooyoru no yukioO : Jaja, pobre Ren . Gracias por leer.**

**Angekila : Jaja, tenemos algo en común , mi sobrina llora cuando la cargo :C, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao : Jajaja, la mía me dijo lo mismo ;C y eso que fui el ultimo, gracias por leer. Me alegra que te guste.**

**Prince of Dragons : Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Izumi**


	4. Chapter 3 : Mis Suegros

**Hola a todos, bueno estaba en un súper bloqueo y no eh podido actualizar…. **

**¡MIL DISCULPAS!**

**Bueno este fic es un reto del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos xDDDDDD"**

**Espero les guste capitulo con los suegros xD , por cierto chicos del foro ¡! Quiero un reto , lo espero pronto e.e nada de Yaoi por favor u.u**

**Bueno que tengan una buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shaman king © ****Hiroyuki Takei****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padres primerizos.**

**Capítulo 2: Los suegros.**

-¡Ren, mi pequeño!

Había sido una noche muy larga… Men por fin se había callado y quedado dormido, luego de algunas horas. Marco se había opuesto a la idea de que Shamash o Bason posesionaran su cuerpo.

Luego de mecerlo un poco Marco logro hacerlo dormí .Por fin mi esposo ,Ren, y yo podimos descansar, sin embargo hoy temprano llegaron.

Mi enorme suegro , en sentido muy literario entraba a nuestra casa , saludando a Ren.

-¡Por fin me hiciste abuelo! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso mi pequeño Ren!

-Padre…

-Jun, Ren son fueron muy crueles al ocultarnos esto- Se quejó una dama muy elegante, debía ser la madre de Ren.- Tomamos el primer vuelo, apenas Ren nos conto

-Madre…Padre…- Ren se acercó a mi lado – Ella es Tao Jeanne , mi esposa

-¿Jeanne?- Se preguntaron, luego de unos segundo me reconocieron- ¡La Doncella de Hierro!

- Mucho gusto- Les sonríe, aún estaban asombrados, Ren estaba muy sonrojado se veía algo tierno.

-¡Debo decir que es un gran honor tenerla en nuestra familia!- ¿Por qué Ren no abra deseado decirle a sus padres? Se ven muy amables.-¡No puedo créelo aun!

-Sí, estamos realmente preocupados – Comento mi suegra- Jun practica ese arte llamado "necrofilia" y no puede darnos nietos y nuestro Ren , solo frecuentaba a ese chico, Horohoro, por un instante pensé que tenía dos hijas.

-¡Que estás diciendo!- Grito mi muy sonrojado esposo, seguido de su hermana de igual manera. Ambos a casi un solo sonido.

Solo contuve la risa, la familia Tao era algo divertida. Incluso cuando Ren me pidió matrimonio…

_-Ha sido un dia agotador- Estaba algo cansada- Gracias por todo, Ren sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido ayudar a esos niños._

_-N-o fue nada…_

_Estábamos de regreso en el auto de Ren, Marco por alguna razón no quiso acompañarnos, Ren se ofreció muy amablemente a apoyarnos con esta obra de caridad, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que nos frecuentábamos. Con el tiempo incluso él y Marco comenzaban a llevarse mejor._

_-Ren…-Este lugar- ¿A do-donde me llevas?_

_-bueno….veras….es un atajo_

_-¿Seguro?- Pregunte.- bueno, mañana llega Lyserg._

_El carro se detuvo de pronto, sentí como cuerpo iba hacia adelante y gracias al cinturón regresaba, note que peinado crecía…. ¿Cómo hacia eso?_

_-¡T-en cuidado!_

_-¡Perdón! Lo siento- Estaba nervioso- ¿Lyserg vendrá?_

_-¿Marco no te aviso?_

_-no…_

_-Ren está algo extraño._

_-Jeanne, yo, bueno veras- Comenzaba a ponerse completamente rojo.-¡Por que están dificil!_

_-Ren, no me hagas llamar a Shamash_

_Aunque lo negara mil veces, tener a Shamash cerca lo intimidaba. Ren era muy lindo, tierno incluso. No era el chico malcriado que nunca me dio las gracias por salvarle la vida._

_-¡NO LE TEMO A SHAMANSH!- grito rojo- ¡NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE QUIERO HACER ESTO!_

_-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte._

_-¡PEDIRTE MATRIMONIO!_

_-¿Ma-trimio?- Okay…. Eso no me lo esperaba._

_-¿Q-ue hice?- No podía creerlo- Yo no quise, lo siento. No digo si quise, bueno no es lo que piensas, debo tener un heredero y bueno…._

_-¿Solo te quieres acostar conmigo?- Arruino algo muy hermoso.-¡Shamash!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

-Entonces Ren me pidió en la playa en un atardecer…..

-¡Mi Ren heredo el encanto de su padre!- Comento mi suegro orgulloso.

Que me perdone Dios por mentirles, pero mi pedida de matrimonio termino en una pelea entre Bason y Shamash , la cual por cierto gane. ¡Oh dios perdóname por mentirles a mi suegros! Un momento…. ¿Hao es Dios? ¡Me estoy disculpando con un enemigo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol, hoy no salio nada de Men :v es que quería explicar cómo fue su pedida de matrimonio. Me imaginaba una lucha entre ellos, claro que si Ren usara al espíritu del trueno, Jeanne no tendría oportunidad. Bueno en fin espero que les guste el capítulo. En el próximo capítulo retomamos el tema central.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, disculpen por no responder pero no eh actualizado casi un mes y tengo fics que se me juntaron más los trabajos de la Univ. Actualizare tres fics por semana, la que viene no hay capitulo, la que le sigue si.**

**Nos vemos**

**Izumi.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Cambio de pañal

**Bueno el capítulo de la semana :v**

**Hey chicos, las cosas en el foro andan algo inactivas u.u quiero un reto! Retenme e.e**

**Este fic es un reto del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas , nosotros nos retamos xDDDDD"**

**¡Que tengan buena lectura!**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ©****Hiroyuki Takei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padres primerizos**

**Capitulo 3 : El cambio de pañal**

-Ren, querido.

Jeanne me llamaba, fui con ella hacia la cocina. Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron mis padres. Pensaba que traerlos sería buena idea pero nunca estuve tan equivocado.

-Saldré de compras con Jun y tu madre…

….

-¿Ren?

….

-¿Querido, estas bien?

-¿A dónde irán?- trague grueso ¿Qué ideas le metería mi madre a Jeanne? No, no, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le aran.

¿Debería prohibirle ir? Nunca le eh prohibido nada… pero si va ¿Qué tan catastrófico podría ser? Pero, bueno ira con Jun no creo que mi hermana deje que mi madre le meta ideas a la cabeza.

Pero Jeanne es muy pura y mi madre…. Bueno es mi madre.

-Cosas de chicas- Respondió sonriendo.

-Jeanne, yo bueno.- ¿Cómo decirle no vayas?

-Nos vemos querido.

-Pe-

Me beso, eso era trampa. Ella sabía que no quería que vaya, luego de cortar el beso salió con Marco junto a mi madre y Jun.

-¿Ren tu mayor domo es tu chofer? – Pregunto mi padre al verlos salir.

-¡No soy su mayor domo!

Contuve la risa, ¿Marco mi mayor domo? Jajaja, bueno hace las mismas funciones que uno pero las hace gratis.

Me quede solo en casa con mi padre, estaba complemente aburrido. Para mi alivio Men se encontraba descansando. Si lloraba no sé qué haría. ¿Quién dijo que ser padre era fácil? Bueno para el mío lo fue….

Malditos traumas de mi niñez. Mi hijo no pasaría por eso, no lo dejare… Además Jeanne me _mataría, fue difícil llegar a un acuerdo por el nombre. _

_-¿Lyserg? ¿Es enserio?- Estaba furioso- ¿Vas a llamar a mi hijo Lyserg?_

_-Es un bonito nombre, sin contar que es un buen amigo de ambos, querido.- Sonreía en cada palabra… ¿Quería molestarme? Lo estaba logrando_

_-Mi hijo no llevara ese nombre…_

_-¿Porque? Pensé que Lyserg era tu amigo…o tal vez ¿Estas celoso que no quiera ponerle Ren?_

_-No.- Fue tajante._

_-Jaja, querido te ves tan lindo cuando estas molesto.- Esa sonrisa maquiavélica era hermosa, pero últimamente sus antojos de embarazo eran molestar, irritarme, etc.- Marco a sido una persona muy especial en mi vida, quisiera que llevara algo de él. Por otro lado me gustaría que llevara el nombre del hombre que amo._

_-¿¡AMAS A LYSERG!?_

_-¡No torpe! ¡Tú!- Ahora lucia muy molesta- El nombre de nuestro hijo será…- Lo pensó un poco, mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla- ¡Men!_

_-¿Men? ¿Hombres?_

_-No, M de Marco, la persona que más me ayudo durante mi vida- Sonrió- Y En por el malhumorado de su padre._

_-"Me recuerda a mi padre…pero a que se llame Lysergh"- Pensaba mientras veía lo hermosa de mi esposa- Me gusta._

-¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

No hijo, no me hagas esto….

-¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

Fui hacia la habitación de Men, estaba llorando apenas se levantaba. Mi padre tampoco sabía qué hacer.

¿Tendrá hambre? Jeanne no está y dudo que las de mi padre den leche. Lo cargue y comencé a mecerlo un poco , mientras mi padre comenzaba hacerle caras graciosas.

-¡Don ta bebe! ¡Don ta bebe!

-Lo vas asustar mas…..

-¡Aquí ta!

-¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

- ¡Vez te lo dije! ¡Por tu culpa ahora está peor! ¡Qué clase de padre eres!

-¡Tu padre hijo malagradecido!

Esto iba mal…. Piensa Ren, piensa Ren ¿Qué puede tener si no es hambre? ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? No se acaba de levantar, entonces ¿Por qué lo bebes no tienen un botón de apagado?

-Ren, tu hijo se está pudriendo, huele horrible.

Eso es… ¡Un cambio de pañal! ¡Maldición como se hace eso! Por lo general Jeanne o Marco se encargaban de eso, si pude sobrevivir al torneo Shaman esto debe ser pan comido, además si el idiota de Yoh puede, yo también.

Deje al bebe en la cama y le abrí el pañal, el asqueroso olor casi me hace vomitar. Mi padre había salido de la habitación. ¿Cómo pude pedirle consejos a ellos? Ahora que lo recuerdo a mi técnicamente me crio mi nana.

Quería vomitar, realmente era asqueroso….En ese momento mi padre encontró con una cámara…No puede ser enserio ¿o sí?

-¡Mi Ren cambiando un pañal!

-Dame eso

Le quite la cámara, no podía creerlo.

-Ahora le cambiaras el pañal tu

-Que hijo tan maluhorado tengo- Hizo un puchero muy extraño y fue con Men- ¿Cómo se cambia un pañal?

-¡Que! ¡No sabes!

En ese momento el saco y tiro el pañal…. Pude ver el recorrido en el aire desde su mano hasta mi…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, bueno demore un poquito en el capitulo no sabia que tema tocar xd Como ayuda , quería decirles si había algún tema sobre un bebe recién nacido que pudieran compartirme ¿pueden? Estare muy agradecido n.n**

**Gracia a :**

**Angekila : ¿Enserio? El mío tiene el mismo problema :c creo que es error de la pagina . Jaja, es que aquí entre nos, no sé muy bien que temas tocar. Gracias, si lo se tratare de ser más cuidadoso aún tengo varias faltas :c . Gracias por leer**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao : Jajaja, es complicado pero bueno n.n a darle con todo lml este fic tendrá de 7 a 10 capítulos así que hay para rato :v a menos que se me acaben las ideas sobre bebes u.u. Si son una pareja hermosa *-* Gracias por leer.**

**Abiyasha : Cumplí lo que pediste lml que bueno que te guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos **

Izumi


	6. Anuncio

Anuncio:

Lamento informar que mi lap exploto D: hay tenias los capítulos de : Como amo a mi suegro, Destino cruel y Malicia ya escritos D:

No tengo problema en reescribirlos, pero estoy sin Lap T_T y para colmo estoy ocupado en la Univ.

Posiblemente no me vean por aquí hasta el próximo mes :c

Pero cuando regrese actualizare mis actuales 5 fanfics

Nos vemos pronto

Izumi

PD: Soy 100% varon , tal vez cambie de seudonimo


End file.
